Quedate conmigo
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu, un hombre apagado en la vida puede sentir como está toma brillo cuando una diosa baja al escenario con luz celestial.


**Nota:** _Nuevo Oneshot inspirado en **La Escalera** de Pablo Alboran y en **Aventurera**_ _y **Perdida** del Trío los Panchos._

* * *

No es de salir tras un día exhausto de trabajo. Por lo regular, prefería ir a su departamento para dormir unas cuantas horas hasta que su alarma anuncie el regreso a la fábrica. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus compañeros lo jalaron del cuello para llevarlo a un bar exclusivo para festejar su ascenso como jefe de área.

No es que lo hubiera deseado pero no quería festejar que ahora tendría más responsabilidades y menos horas para dormir.

No se dio cuenta que al estar perdido en sus pensamientos y bostezos terminó en un lugar oculto en medio de la carretera.

Sus compañeros lo llevaron del brazo hasta adentrarse al lugar. Casi a arrastras ya que se oponía.

Al final entro.

XxX

El lugar era oscuro con luces tenues que solo alumbraban para ver las mesas y la barra. Misma en la que posaban dos mujeres una de cabello corto color verde en un vestido de coctel en un verde más oscuro. La otra era una rubia de coletas, vestido blanco con puntos amarillos con una gran sonrisa. Cuando hablo para recibirlos, se dio cuenta que era un hombre.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! -Se quejó cuando su grupo se sentó en una mesa reservada con sus nombres.- ¡Me trajeron a ver penes maquillados! –Les gritó enfadado porque no lo dejaban descansar y porque no había mujeres en el lugar.

–Lo siento mucho -respondió el de la sonrisa pasando su dedo debajo de los labios- fue una broma. ¡Je! –Sentía que lo mataría- Pero créeme, también hay mujeres. –Señalo a una chica vestida de conejita- ¡Totoko-chan!

La mujer se acercó a saludar al hombre sentándose a su lado.

–Osomatsu, llegas tarde te has perdido de mi espectáculo -se quejó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Eh! Y yo que quería que Ichimatsu -señalo al mal humorado obrero- que vea como bailas en tubo.

–El único espectáculo que verá será de Madam -respondió.

Ichimatsu no entendía que pasaba, menos cuando las luces se apagaron por completo. No tuvo tiempo de memorizar donde estaba para escapar en la oscuridad.

De pronto una luz amarilla alumbró el escenario. De ella descendió el ángel más bello que su patética vida ha visto. El nacimiento de Venus se queda opacado con la aparición de esa diosa.

El sonido del tacón de la mujer era lo que dominaba en el silencio que causo su impresionante belleza. Aquel cabello azul esponjado se veía tan brilloso como el zafiro que colgaba delicadamente en una cadena de plata. Tan sencillo como Ichimatsu. El vestido azul de escote en "V" mostró que no era una mujer pero era más mujer que cualquiera.

Un esponjado adorno alrededor de sus brazos, le daban feminidad así como una extra envidia de ser ese objeto para enredarse en el cuerpo ajeno.

El carmín de sus labios se separó para cantar.

–Vende caro tú amor, aventurera -el ronroneo de su voz comenzó a darle forma a la música- Da el precio del dolor, a tú pasado –las mujeres tanto falsas como reales cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por su himno- aquel, que de tus labios, la miel quiera –Aquellos zafiros se posaron en los amatistas de Ichimatsu-

Bajo del escenario caminando como la diva del lugar. O mejor dicho, la reina del lugar. Un lugar bien merecido. Se puso frente al hombre de vestimentas grises como su vida.

–Que pague con diamantes su pecado -el pomposo adorno ahora lo enredo a él- Que pague con diamantes su pecado –el aroma a rosas lo hipnotizaban como la danza que ella en suaves movimientos entregaba acaricias al cuerpo del hombre permitiendo solo un roce de manos cuando él intento tomarla de la cintura y ella con delicadeza lo aparto-

Ella se apartó dejando su accesorio enredado en el cuerpo de Ichimatsu. Ella le guiño antes de regresar al escenario para finalizar su canción con una lágrima.

Aquello enloqueció a los presentes quienes aplaudieron junto a las chicas del bar con lágrimas al compartir el sentimiento de la canción.

–Vaya, tuviste suerte -Osomatsu mencionó viendo desde su asiento a Ichimatsu que seguía aplaudiendo- le gustaste a la Madam.

Aquellas palabras no eran procesadas en su cabeza ni lo que acaba de pasar con aquella diosa.

–Creo que usted tiene algo que me pertenece -una voz gruesa pero con tintes delicados lo llamaron- no es un recuerdo.

Poso su mano firme sobre el hombro haciendo que la piel de Ichimatsu se erice de pies a cabeza. La Madam en un abrazó que lo capturo fue desarrendando aquel adorno. El recién nombrado jefe de área, se sentía mareado por el afrodisiaco del perfume a rosas.

–Me retiro -comentó la dueña de los zafiros cuando la mano de Ichimatsu la sostuvo de la muñeca-

Que feliz hubiera sido aquel hombre si aquella mano hubiera estado desnuda y no protegida por un guante.

–¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza conmigo? -preguntó tímido.

Ella aceptó con una tierna sonrisa. Se sentó al lado de él, llevando un mechón azul detrás de la oreja posando sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Con el acto de las piernas, observó el corte lateral del mismo, que revelaba más piel.

Recordó cuando de joven fue a un museo con la escuela. No entendía como la gente podía estar en silencio en un lugar así. No comprendía como cosas raras eran llamadas arte, pensaba que solo lo bello debe ser considerado eso.

Pero ahora que tenía a la Madam junto a él…

Ichimatsu se quedó sin palabras para expresar aquel oleo de arte frente a sus ojos.

–¿Te parece sí ordenamos vino? -La voz de su diosa agitando su mano frente a su rostro lo llamó- No te preocupes, yo lo pago.

La mujer se reía divertida por su propia acción. A pesar de saber que es hombre, realmente parecía estar con una mujer.

Las horas pasaban como las botellas vacías de vino. Las cajetillas al piso como las cenizas en el cenicero. Por primera vez, Ichimatsu estaba feliz de haber venido a un lugar con público. Ya que con la Madam a su lado, todo el mundo desaparecía.

No se di cuenta en que momento Osomatsu y sus compañeros desaparecieron. Realmente estaba inmerso en su mundo de tacones azules.

–Eres muy lindo -Ella estiro su mano acariciando su cabeza provocando que el hombre ronronee debajo- ja ja eres como un tierno gatito. -Se inclinó a su oído- escapemos a tu habitación. -susurro al oído como una suave brisa.

XxX

Un frenesí de besos que iniciaron en el taxi cuando la mano desnuda tocó su mejilla autorizando que desnude más piel.

El taxi fingió ceguera únicamente tenía sus ojos adelante del camino.

Pronto estarían en la entrada departamental donde Ichimatsu vivía. Bajaron del vehículo. La Madam se acomodó el vestido demostrando la clase de dama que era. Se posó en la escalera esperando al anfitrión que la guiará.

Ichimatsu subió los escalones dejando dos de distancia de la mujer que jugaba con él. Ya que cada que él avanzaba ella se alejaba.

Ella se detuvo en el final de las escaleras.

Él la alcanzó.

No espero más.

La tomó de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. La tomó del mentón para verse directos a los ojos. Ambos reflejaban deseo.

Él la beso.

Ella poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, inclinando hacia tras su propia cabeza para que su propio cuello se atrapado con besos o mordidas.

El obrero ataco a la cabaretera con ambos.

Él deslizo su mano por la ranura del vestido.

Ella suspiró al sentir la mano áspera trazando sobre su pierna.

–Quédate conmigo -murmuró contra los labios de un carmín desgastado-

Caminaron como pudieron hacia la puerta del departamento.

Ella enroscada a la cintura de él.

El atado a la cintura de ella.

Cuando el click de la llave sonó para entrar. Se devoraron a besos cayendo al piso del recibidor.

Desde ese punto las prendas fueron deshaciéndose como pétalos de rosa. Ella tapó su entrepierna con su mano, sonrojada desviando la vista. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la beso con ternura bajando su mano a la falsa vagina con falo.

–¡Al demonio con la moralidad! ¡Al demonio con la sociedad! -gritó haciendo que ella lagrime con una tierna sonrisa.

Retomaron la acción cuando la confianza se reconstruyo.

Ninguno recuerda como llego a la habitación. Tal vez se arrastraron para no perderse de la acciones. El dolor de las caderas de ambos era compartido como las penetraciones de la noche.

La Madam no se veía adolorida.

Tal vez ya se acostumbró al dolor.

Entre abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse al sol y a la nueva vista de la Madam en su verdadera forma. Era un hombre sensual, con músculos que formaban su silueta. Sí como Madam así a un lado El nacimiento de Venus, como hombre al David.

Su cabello era negro como el suyo. Comenzó a vestirse de forma coqueta y seductora, al sentir la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

–Karamatsu… -adivinó el pensamiento de Ichimatsu- Ese es mi nombre real. -se presentó antes de colocarse la peluca- ¿Debería importarme el tuyo?

Más que ofensa Ichimatsu sintió que era un reto para ganarse un puesto con Karamatsu. Quería ser más que una diversión de ocasión.

–Ichimatsu… -respondió sin interés para atraerla a su telaraña.

–Nos vemos entonces -se acercó tomando su mentón- bye, Darling. -Poso su mano enguantara sobre los labios ajenos para evitar el toque de ellos.

El pobre Ichimatsu cayó en la telaraña de la Madam.

XxX

Tras esa noche comenzó a visitar el bar con el único motivo de encontrarlo. Solo sabía su nombre pero no su dirección. Misma que se le negó en más de una ocasión.

Había noches que la Madam lo ignoraba por completo para posar sus ojos en otra víctima. Otra noche le permitía tratarlo como su juguete.

Una vez la vio ingresar a la fábrica. Su corazón palpito haciendo que sus sentidos se pierdan en el aroma de su perfume que el aire inundaba. Sin embargo, su corazón se le rompió cuando el dueño de la fábrica, un italiano en traje blanco lo sostenía de su cintura presumiendo su trofeo.

Sí envidia quería causar a sus trabajadores…

Con Ichimatsu lo logró.

Realmente le dolía ver a Karamatsu con otros clientes en el bar pero ahora verlo en el trabajo le destrozaba su alma.

Le hacía sentir que su vida es más miserable que nunca.

Esa misma noche regreso a su hogar con el corazón destrozado. El olor a cigarrillo combinado con aroma a violetas. Hizo que alzada su vista para encontrarse a la Madam sentada en las escalinatas.

Ella se levantó al verle.

Camino a él con paso seguro y firme. Sus tacones resonaban como los latidos de Ichimatsu. Ella expulso el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro del hombre.

–¿Me invitas a pasar la noche contigo? -Le preguntó buscando el contacto de la mano de ese hombre congelado para darle calor.

–Quédate conmigo… -Respondió sosteniendo su mano.


End file.
